


Like all the rest

by Bluefarewell



Series: 养孩子系列 [2]
Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Carrie is mutant, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>另一种可能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like all the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [灵感来源](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108709) by 不明. 



 

 

Nobodyfeels any pain,Tonight as I stand inside the rain 

Ev'rybodyknows That Baby's got new clothes, 

Butlately I see her ribbons and her bows have fallen from her curls.

Shetakes just like a woman,yes,she does 

Shemakes love just like a woman,yes,she does 

And sheaches just like a woman 

But shebreaks just like a little girl.

 

 

您有一段新留言。

 

嘿，Tommy，我是Sue，我在纽约。你过得怎么样？我是说……好吧，我只是想告诉你，昨天妈妈打电话来，说隔壁那块地终于卖出去了。你知道，就是总有人说闹鬼的那个地方，Carrie……Carrie White的家。现在他们要把那里夷平，建成儿童公园什么的。门口的木桩移走了，上面涂的骂人话怎么擦也擦不掉，我猜最后他们不得不烧了完事。

这是件好事，Tommy，希望你不至于责怪我这么说。镇上的人被那件事影响得太久了。可是人们会慢慢忘却她的。她已经变成了某种——我不该这么说，但确实——某种恐怖传说一样的谈资。现在，越来越多像她一样的人出现了，他们甚至在报纸上登起了广告，纽约很乱，到处都乱了套，反对和支持他们的人把口号涂满了墙壁。他们说自己是变异——我记不得那个名字——的产物，那些人让我想起Carrie。

这太奇怪了，我说了这么多关于她的事。她和我甚至算不上是朋友。她曾经很痛苦，尽管我确实希望那场舞会能让她高兴，哪怕几分钟。无论如何……过去了。都过去了。

……但是该死，我说这么多做什么呢？归根结底，我又懂得什么呢？打给我，我会回复的。

 

留言收听结束。

 

他沉默地按下答录机的按钮。

1985年的Tommy Ross第一次收到Sue Snell的留言，回忆了很久她所说的内容，拿起听筒，然后又放下去。1985年的缅因州钱伯伦镇仍然能听到有人在放着鲍勃·迪伦的曲子，关于女孩和女人、伤害和期望。

他想起CarrieWhite喜欢这曲子。这很不寻常，因为在他的少年时代，承认自己与她有相似之处是一件羞于启齿的事——哪怕是喜欢同样的东西也不行。因为她是Carrie，可怜的丑八怪，癞蛤蟆一样的CarrieWhite，一个怪胎，一个魔女，活该被唾弃。而他是TommyRoss，尤恩中学的运动明星，绝不和怪物打交道的阳光男孩。因为他和Sue曾经愚蠢地出于好心约她去舞会，之后的事情他们都不想再提起，因为那天晚上的愤怒与恐惧是整个小城的记忆，尽管无人伤亡。

还因为这一切都不再重要，因为她死了。

他把香烟换到左手，透过玻璃窗看到联合搬家公司的淡黄色卡车正要开走，很难说那首和他的记忆过不去的曲子究竟来自于司机的午后广播，或是某个街拐角聚集着不良青少年的酒吧。

或许会有一天，他和她都忘掉这一切，就像什么都没发生过。会有一天她重新出现，告诉他们那不过是一场精心安排的骗局，她在某个地方重新活了下去；说她逃离了这一切，从人们口中那个遭天谴的女巫变回真正的自己，骄傲而自得，会有一天。

但不是今天。

今天的TommyRoss仍然独自待在钱伯伦镇的家里，一个人，二十七岁，生命中没有任何奇迹，为分期付款和无法保持一段稳定的关系发愁。如今只有旧报纸上巴掌大的社会新闻栏干巴巴地讲述着5月27日尤恩中学舞会会场里的谜团，还有Carrie White的旧宅和空的坟墓。

谁还记得她呢？她没有一个朋友。

 

QueenMary,she's my friend 

Yes,Ibelieve I'll go see her again.

QueenMary,she's my friend 

Yes,Ibelieve I'll go see her again.

 

但此时他看到正有个访客站在那座废宅的房基前，身材瘦小，头发淡得像是没有颜色。

如果CarrieWhite还活着，他想，或许就会是现在这个样子。仍然不好看，局促地打量着四周，仿佛只要有人投来异样的目光就会立刻惊恐地逃走，随时随地。但这一个不是Carrie，他认识的Carrie White不会无所畏惧地看着前方。尽管时隔多年，他仍知道，她身上已经有什么东西被永远地改变了。

然后那个姑娘望向他站立的地方，没有说话。而Tommy忽然明白了那异样的感觉是什么。

你好吗。

他确实听到她在无声地问道。你好吗，我的朋友。

他想自己或许终于得到原谅了。

 

 

==

It wasraining from the first And I was dying there of thirst 

So Icame in here And your long-time curse hurts 

Butwhat's worse ,Is this pain in here ,I can't stay in here 

Ain't itclear that? I just can't fit 

Yes, Ibelieve it's time for us to quit 

 

人总是会记住改变自己的那一天，这很正常。通常伴随着毕业、眼泪、婚姻或死亡之类的标志性事件——至少大多数人是这样。这通常也意味着，大多数人的记忆中并不会有一段悲惨而痛苦的屈辱记忆，想起自己穿着已经辨别不出颜色的滑稽礼服站在台上，鼻腔里全是黏稠的鲜血味道，以及台下六十七个“哦天哪看她疯了她要杀死所有人了”的惊恐眼光。

一切都闻起来像血。一切也都看起来像血。

他们都在那儿，她想。他们全看到了，他们都会嘲笑我。一场噩梦。为什么还不醒？糟透了。我的裙子是红色的，我的手也是红色的，他们都在看着。他们开心得止不住。我把一切都搞砸了。我什么事情都做不好。哦，Tommy，妈妈。妈妈生了好大的气，她也会嘲笑我的。对不起，妈妈，所有的事都错了。红色，红色，女巫，怪物的颜色，红色。她像麦克白夫人一样无意识地在礼服上反复擦着双手，并不知道自己正在一边笑一边哭泣。

我们找到你了。孩子。还好你没做傻事。

脑海里响起声音。被封住的铁门左右打开，一线光投进黑暗的会场，有人进来，世界是静止的。

她还像做噩梦一样怔怔地看着前方。谁？

若我叫喊，有谁会听我呼告？

两个影子缓慢地一路前行，会场里已经没有她的同学惊慌失措的求救声和到处乱跑的痕迹，只有她，和他们。世界在静止，听她恸哭。

“他们骗了我，”她哭着说，“看看我，这就是我。我都是血。我害怕。”

嘘，孩子。冷静点，弄干净。你会没事的。

“不会的。他们还会嘲笑我，他们会把我赶出去，你也会，你不知道我能做什么。”

她挥手，火花不受控制地在上空飞起来。一群骗子。我要把他们都杀了。

你不想这么做的，Carrie。

现在她看清了对自己说话的人，是个不认识的男人，他看起来并不凶，有双和善的眼睛。他不能走路。

你和他们一样。她想。看他们穿得多美，闪亮整洁，到处都是灯光。而我，看着我。我口中全是铁锈的味道，浑身是血看不清路，像被刺瞎双眼的圣保罗在大马色街头爬。

“走开。”

女孩哭叫着，铁桶升到空中又砸下来，泼到男人身上。他现在半个身子都染成了暗红色，他的头发不再整齐，红色的冰冷的血顺着发梢流下来，那双眼睛还一动不动地看着她，她太愤怒，看不清他的表情。

“他们就是这样对我的，就这样。”

没有回答。她痛苦地跪倒在地，以为可以让他安静了，他也会害怕，会离开这里的。如果他胆敢嘲笑她，那就让他们永远闭嘴。这很容易——她早该把这一切都摧毁，作为代价，毁灭永远比理解容易得多。

先从你开始。她愤怒地想。所有人都骗了她，所有人。那些说着“让我帮助你”，然后羞辱她折磨她的人。他们伸出手，只是为了更好地推落她一把，就像这样。他的手还带着血，像这样——

然后男人伸出了手，轻轻帮她把遮在眼前的、被粘稠的液体凝结成几绺的额发拨开，一点点地擦拭她脸上的血迹。

不，我和你一样，孩子。我很抱歉来得这么晚。

她不知所措地看着他，这个本来衣冠整齐的人满身是血、狼狈不堪，却仍然向她微笑。他触碰自己额头的手在微微颤抖，她记不得上一次有人这样轻柔地对待自己是什么时候。

然后她哭了出来，说不清是因为这份迟来的友善，或是长久以来压抑的情绪终于决堤，抑或只是因为身上这些被欺凌与被折辱的证明。

她从未见过这样的景象，没有光的礼堂中，一个连自己站起来都做不到的男人向一个跪在地上哭泣的女孩伸出双手，两个浑身浴血的人以一种奇异的姿势构成了一幅永难忘记的图景。

这是玩笑，这一定是玩笑，这又是他们联合起来演的另一场骗局——

她想推开他，又本能地扑了上去，抓住他的衣角不放，仿佛身体里最后想要挣扎的一部分盖过了所有冲动，它们正在把她从毁灭的边缘拉回而努力。

跟我们走吧，去另一个地方。在那里你不是独自一人。

她还不知所措地跪在那里，仿佛完全麻木了，男人任由她死死地抓住自己，好像只要他们再抛下她，她就会死。

“走吧。孩子。”

他轻声叹息。

“放过他们？她明明可以自己报复。你是帮她逃避而已。”

另一个嗓音，比前一个更低沉更冷峻。

“她可以，但并不意味着一定要这么做。”

“你还看不出她想做什么？我不明白为什么你总想把成长中的神变成凡人。”

“拜托，”他无奈地看向对方，“你为什么不听听她自己的意思？”

她把满是泪水的脸埋在他的双膝上，眼泪和血交织着在脸上划出道道痕迹，抬起头说：

“我不喜欢这里……我不喜欢红色。我想回家。”

 

 

==

Nobodyhas to guess That Baby can't be blessed 

Till shesees finally that she's like all the rest 

With herfog, her amphetamine and her pearls. 

 

在学校里，琴·格雷被称为“红心皇后”。

不仅是因为那一头耀眼的红发，更重要的是她举止稳重又庄严，有时候在面对着你说话时，即使她用的是“请”，仍然带着一股不容抗拒的味道。正因如此，在琴和Ororo提出要在学校开一场圣诞舞会的时候，所有人都兴高采烈地投了赞成票，包括他们的监护人。

“尽管去玩，孩子们，”校长补充一句，“唯一的要求，别把房子拆了。”

也正因如此，他们永远不会明白听到那个词时，她心中油然而生的恐惧。

我以为已经好了，她绝望地想，我没有。我一直记得。

来到这里最初的几天，她怕得不敢踏出卧室一步，任何与学校有关的东西都能引起她歇斯底里的发作。现在，一切似乎重蹈覆辙，她几乎是在宣布要举行舞会的当天就从课堂上消失不见，把自己隐藏在大宅的角落里，逃到没有光的地方，只想让黑暗包裹全身。

“你打算就在阁楼里过圣诞节了吗，Carrie？”

声音在门外响起时，她简直可以想象出琴担忧的眼神和他点着头说“我会去看看”的动作。没用的。她想。

“我……我不去。”

“就算不去，亲爱的，也不必藏起来。”

“你知道为什么的，教授……我害怕。上一次去舞会的时候，他们都嘲笑我。”

“这里不会有人嘲笑你的，我保证。”

“而且我——我什么都不会，没人在舞会上不跳舞。”

“哦，你可以不跳，孩子，”他轻轻推开门，她胆怯地走过去，抓住椅背的扶手，“这个世界上有许多‘不能做’和‘可以做、但不会做’的事情，它们都是你的权利。”

“我可以吗？”她轻声说，“我不讨厌大家，但我只是——只是不知道该怎么出现在他们面前……”

“不妨这样，CarrieWhite小姐，你想不想和我一起去参加学院的圣诞舞会？”

“我——”

“我也不跳舞，”他笑着抚摸她的头发，“我们可以做一对享受拒绝权的舞伴。”

她用手捂住脸，努力忍住眼泪，知道自己今天已经哭得够多了。上一次听到相似的邀请时，她觉得自己全部不幸的人生都被这一句话决定，要么彻底崩溃，要么是阳光灿烂的开始。而这一次她终于开始相信，或许对于她这样的人而言，后者并不是毫无可能。

 

==

When wemeet again, Introduced as friends,

Pleasedon't let on that you knew me when 

I washungry and it was your world. 

 

之后的事情她并不知道全部。

他出现时引起了孩子们足够多的惊喜，不久后，他们的注意力就被舞池中的音乐和率先领舞的几个高年级学生吸引过去。年轻的教授目送着陪自己来到舞池的少女胆怯却快乐地和所有人交谈，直到Ororo带着她过来问能不能离席和大家玩上一会儿。

“去吧，亲爱的，”被抢了舞伴的校长大度地挥挥手，“我也有不速之客了。”

女孩子们的身影远去，而他退到大门旁，知道再让他那个心急的老朋友等下去对方说不定要开始拆会场。

他把头轻轻靠在门上，笑着问。

“你来做什么？”

“带你入场。”

“抱歉，我有舞伴了，”Charles故意逗他，“明年再邀请我。”

“我猜她没胆子请你，”对方的语调柔和而带一丝讥讽，“这就是你让她自己做选择的方式，编个好故事？除了让这些孩子多做几天白日梦以外没任何帮助。”

“攻击我办学理念的话，明年也请不到。”年轻的教授挑挑眉表示原则问题不容妥协，“而且，如果你真正想找的是我的舞伴，那恐怕还要等很久。”

“对你对她我都没优势，明显比起我，你们都更喜欢对方，”Erik俯下身，认真地回答，“但我不是为了那孩子来的。”

“你还是可以带她离开，她的前途不可估量——不管她愿意与否。但你没那么做，不是吗，”他望进对方的眼睛，“你尊重她的选择。还有我。”

“一直。”

“谢谢，Erik.”

“你永远不必对我说这句话。”他的朋友摇摇头，凝视他的神情像是看着什么痛彻心肺又无可挽回的东西。

“为什么？”

“因为你也可以放弃我，”他艰难地说出这几个字，“但你没有。”

这是长久以来深知无法改变的答案，于是Charles不再回答，感到掌间传来熟悉的温度，他们要彼此坚持的时间还很漫长。

他想新的一年要来临了。

 

 

==

QueenMary,she's my friend 

Yes,Ibelieve I'll go see her again.

QueenMary,she's my friend 

Yes,Ibelieve I'll go see her again.

 

……Tommy，你说过“会有一天”，现在我想告诉你的是，那就是今天了。

我很好，在学校待了五年以后，我去了大学，而不是像大家以为的一样留在那里。我想我太怯懦，还无法像琴和Scott他们一样，承担起把人生投入到战斗中的职责，他们是我所见过的最勇敢的人。

也有许多人像我一样，选择重新在这个世界上生活，我们过的生活和别人没有什么不同。除了——我再也不跳舞了。不，这不是怨恨，我的朋友，只是想把当年的事情永远地翻过去，世界上有些事情值得挽回，有些不能。何况，拥有能力而选择不去做什么永远是我们的权利，这是我在那一年所知道的最好的事。

现在我要走了，到想去的地方。在那之前我会回来看看钱伯伦镇，自己的家，Sue……还有你。我不知道你们是否会喜欢我现在的样子，然而，这就是我了。我十七岁时才第一次发现自己究竟是谁，变种人是一个普通的词语，不是魔女——也不是怪胎、妖术或者别的什么，只是我。我们的天赋来自于进化而非诅咒或赐福，我很高兴终于弄明白了这一点……

 

“小姐，我知道你。”

Carrie抬起头，是个陌生人。

“我在报纸上说的那个……那个学校见过你的照片，”他看她的目光带着期待又害怕，“不介意的话我一直想问，你们不觉得害怕吗？这种生来就有的缺陷(born sick)？”

“不，”他听到她的回答，“我们生而骄傲(born proud)。”

 

FIN


End file.
